Bachelor Pad (Season 2)
The 2nd season of Bachelor Pad premiered on August 8, 2011. The show stars men and women eliminated from various seasons of The Bachelor and The Bachelorette who compete for a $250,000 prize. The show may also represent "a second chance at finding love" for those rejected by previous Bachelors and Bachelorettes. The contestants live together in a mansion and take part in challenges to prevent elimination, go on dates with contestants of their choice, and choose other contestants to eliminate. The co-winners of season two was Holly Durst (season 12 of The Bachelor) and Michael Stagliano (season 5 of The Bachelorette). Contestants The season began with 18 contestants. Holly (Bachelor Pad 2).jpg|Holly Durst 28 Author Hollywood, CA The Bachelor (Season 12) Co-Winner Michael (Bachelor Pad 2).jpg|Michael Stagliano 27 Entrepreneur Sherman Oaks, CA The Bachelorette (Season 5) Co-Winner Michelle (Bachelor Pad 2).jpg|Michelle Money 30 Hairstylist Salt Lake City, UT The Bachelor (Season 15) Eliminated in episode 7 Graham (Bachelor Pad 2).jpg|Graham Bunn 32 Entrepreneur New York, NY The Bachelorette (Season 4) Eliminated in episode 7 Vienna (Bachelor Pad 2).jpg|Vienna Girardi 25 Marketing Representative Los Angeles, CA The Bachelor (Season 14) Eliminated in episode 6 Kasey (Bachelor Pad 2).jpg|Kasey Kahl 27 Advertising account executive Clovis, CA The Bachelorette (Season 6) Eliminated in episode 6 Kirk (Bachelor Pad 2).jpg|Kirk DeWindt 27 Personal Trainer Minneapolis, MN The Bachelorette (Season 6) Eliminated in episode 6 Ella (Bachelor Pad 2).jpg|Ella Nolan 31 Hairstylist LaFollette, TN The Bachelor (Season 14) Eliminated in episode 6 Blake (Bachelor Pad 2).jpg|Blake Julian 28 Dentist Greenville, SC The Bachelorette (Season 7) Eliminated in episode 5 Erica (Bachelor Pad 2).jpg|Erica Rose 28 Law Student Houston, TX The Bachelor (Season 9) Eliminated in episode 5 William (Bachelor Pad 2).jpg|William Holman 30 Cellular Phone Salesman Fostoria, OH The Bachelorette (Season 7) Eliminated in episode 4 Melissa (Bachelor Pad 2).jpg|Melissa Schreiber 32 Waitress Boca Raton, FL The Bachelor (Season 15) Eliminated in episode 4 Jake (Bachelor Pad 2).jpg|Jake Pavelka 33 Pilot Los Angeles, CA The Bachelorette (Season 14) Eliminated in episode 3 Ames (Bachelor Pad 2).jpg|Ames Brown 31 Portfolio Manager New York, NY The Bachelorette (Season 7) Withdrew in episode 2 Jackie (Bachelor Pad 2).jpg|Jackie Gordon 27 Assistant Teacher New York, NY The Bachelor (Season 15) Eliminated in episode 2 Gia (Bachelor Pad 2).jpg|Gia Allemand †''' 27 Model New York, NY The Bachelor (Season 14) Withdrew in episode 2 Alli (Bachelor Pad 2).jpg|Alli Travis 25 Buyer Columbus, OH The Bachelor (Season 15) Eliminated in episode 1 Justin (Bachelor Pad 2).jpg|Justin Rego 27 In Sales Toronto, Canada The Bachelorette (Season 6) Eliminated in episode 1 '''NOTES †Gia Allemand died on August 14, 2013, due to brain damage caused by an attempted suicide. Elimination chart *12345 Contestants with the same number indicate duos paired up in week 5 Where are they now? On August 12, 2013, Gia Allemand was admitted to University Hospital in New Orleans after an attempted suicide by hanging. She was declared brain dead and removed from life support two days later at age 29. At the time of her death, she was living in New Orleans and dating NBA player Ryan Anderson of the New Orleans Pelicans. A video tribute for Allemand aired during a 2014 episode of The Bachelor. Her funeral was held at Trinity Grace Church, a nondenominational Christian church in the Chelsea neighborhood of Manhattan. Erica Rose welcomed a daughter, Holland Rose Madeleine Gentry, on September 19, 2016, with former fiance Galen Gentry. She is now married to Charles Sanders and goes by the name Erica Rose Sanders. On March 23, 2018, they announced that they are expecting their first child in August 2018. Vienna briefly dated Kasey Kahl from season 6 of The Bachelorette and season 2 of Bachelor Pad. She got engaged to race car driver Todd Allen in 2016. On June 9, 2017, Vienna announced that she is expecting twins. She later revealed that it was two girls. On August 13, 2017, Vienna announced that she had suffered a miscarriage. She nearly died after emergency surgery and spent 4 days in the ICU. Category:Bachelor Pad seasons